


It Was You, Right Down The Line

by Fight_sister_fight



Series: Only You and I [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_sister_fight/pseuds/Fight_sister_fight
Summary: 'You stupid bitch!' She supposes Jack means it like an insult, but it comes out like a strangled sob. She strides towards Miranda and grabs her by the front of her catsuit. 'Why the fuck did you sneak away and hide up here? I thought you fucking died!'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series, hope you like it! I probably won't be writing more soon, because I have a new obsession :P Also I'm super busy with school, I have a very important entry exam coming up. I want to thank everyone who left kudos or took the time to comment on my stories, it's always nice to know your work is appreciated!

They've made it. Against the odds they've survived their suicide mission. All of them. And she's resigned from Cerberus.

Miranda is sitting in her office. She's sneaked out from the reunion in the hangar when Shepard, Garrus and herself returned. She was so glad when Joker confirmed over the comm that everyone had returned safely without serious injuries.

 

She didn't mean to run away from the fun, but leaving Cerberus forces her to take some necessary precautions before she can truly celebrate. She's worked for Cerberus ever since she's fled her father when she was eightteen, and with the things she knows about the organization there's a big chance she'll be found dead in some alley on Omega with unidentifiable fingerprints or teeth.

 

First she downloads all sorts of files from the Cerberus network. That information might come in handy later. Then she reprograms some of the ship functions so that no information will be sent to Cerberus or the Illusive Man. And of course she has to shut EDI off from the Cerberus network.

When she's finally done that she sees that her downloads are at 71 percent. She can't believe to be so lucky that the Illusive Man hasn't immediately denied her access. Perhaps he's hoping she'll come crawling back to him.

 

She jumps up from her chair when the door suddenly opens. Jack appears in the doorway. Her eyes are furious but her cheeks are wet. _Are those tears?_ She's cradling her left arm in an awkward position.

'You stupid bitch!' She supposes Jack means it like an insult, but it comes out like a strangled sob. She strides towards Miranda and grabs her by the front of her catsuit. 'Why the fuck did you sneak away and hide up here? I thought you fucking died!'

She's openly sobbing now and she pummels Miranda's chest weakly with her right fist.

Miranda wants to be cold. With the way Jack has treated her in the last weeks, she wants to feel the satisfaction of saying: _I thought you didn't care. Get out. Why on earth would I owe you an explanation?_

But she finds herself unable to get the words from her lips. Instead she grabs Jack's arm and pulls the other woman in for a hug. The other biotic's tears are hot against her skin.

She lets Jack sob for a while and can't help but saying. 'I'm sure everyone else has seen me come back, Jack. Anyone would have been able to tell you that I didn't die.'

'Shut the fuck up, cheerleader.' Jack sinks her teeth in the soft skin of Miranda's neck and bites softly. She nurses the teeth marks with her tongue. 'I fucking panicked, okay? You volunteered for every dangerous position Shepard brought forward. It's not that big of a stretch that you got your fat ass caught in the line of fire somewhere. I asked Zaeed if you'd come back, he said he wasn't sure.' She pauses. 'I gotta kill that pervy motherfucker, he must have been messing with me.'

Miranda silently thanks Zaeed for his misplaced sense of humor.

'Samara said you were fine but I had to see for myself. Plus, you could have fucking told me you'd survived when you came back.'

Miranda lets the unreasonableness of that request go and instead squeezes Jack tight.

The younger woman screams in pain. 'Ow, watch my arm, you dumb piece of shit.'

She grabs her left arm again with her right one and mumbles expletives under her breath.

'Are you okay?'

'I think it's broken.'

Miranda takes one look at it and confirms that, yes, it is broken. 'You should go see doctor Chakwas, Jack.'

'Fuck no. I hate doctors. Besides, she was stitching up Jacob. Fucking whiner had a paper cut on his forehead.'

Miranda does her best not to smile at Jack's description of Jacob. He's always been squeamish.

'Let me just stay here for a while. I'll go down there, later.'

 

'I suppose no one has had the time to tell you that I've resigned from Cerberus?'

Jack's eyes stare into her own. 'Piss off. For fucking real?'

'Yes. For real.'

'You told the Illusive Man to shove it where the sun don't shine?'

'Not exactly. But he wasn't happy when I disobeyed his direct order and ended the call.'

There's a huge grin on Jack's face. 'Damn, that pervy motherfucker must be so pissed. You quitting on him and Shepard flying off with his ship after all this money he spent on rebuilding her.'

She flashes a smile at Miranda. 'You did good.'

 

Miranda returns to her computer and sits down in her office chair. She wants to turn it towards her desk again, when Jack suddenly plops herself down in her lap and kisses her hard.

When Miranda pulls back from the kiss, she smiles. She feels lighter than she has in weeks.

 

Miranda enjoys it. She really does. Having Jack in her arms is one of the best feelings she's ever had. And kissing her is even better. But still she has to ask.

'So, what about that “I never want to see you again, fuck you bitch, I will kill you” stuff?'

Jack looks up at her with angry eyes, as if she's offended that Miranda would dare to remind her of all that.

'C'mon, you knew I didn't really mean that. That was weeks ago.'

She turns around so she's straddling Miranda and starts to nibble the side of Miranda's neck.

'You haven't spoken to me in weeks. How was I supposed to know that? You told me you wanted to kill me!'

'I didn't mean it. Let me prove it to you, cheerleader.' Jack clumsily tries to pull down the zipper on Miranda's suit, but the dark haired woman slaps her hand away.

The convict whines. 'Come on, Miranda. You did some stuff, I said some stuff. Who the fuck cares? We're on the same side now. You don't gotta make a thing out of it.'

'I want to talk about it.'

'You always want to talk. Why don't you use that mouth for something else? 'Cause I sure as hell missed it.'

'Damn it, Jack. Be serious!' Miranda harshly pushes Jack off her lap and stands up.

'Ow!' The smaller biotic screams. 'What the fuck, cheerleader?' She's stumbled into Miranda's desk and her broken arm is cradled in her right hand while her eyes fill with tears again.

Miranda immediately feels guilty.

'God, Jack! I'm sorry. Look, it's not that I don't like to kiss you. Or fuck you. But we need to talk about what happened. What I did. What you did.' She sighs and two annoyed brown eyes look up at her. 'Why don't you go to doctor Chakwas and get your arm fixed and afterwards you come back and we'll talk. I'll get us some wine.'

'Make it whiskey and we have a deal,' the convict retorts.

'I'll see what I can do.'


	2. Chapter 2

'So, can I fuck you now?' Jack asks, after she's come back from he med bay. She wiggles her eyebrows. Her arm is in a sling and she doesn't seem to be in much pain.

'You agreed to talk.'

'Pff, you're no fun, cheerleader.'

Both of them sit down on the couch in Miranda's quarters and Miranda pours them a glass of whiskey. She's quite sure that Jack's not supposed to be drinking with the painkillers she's probably on, but she keeps her mouth shut when Jack eagerly takes a gulp.

'Fine, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I called you names? I am.'

'Are you really?'

'Jeez, Miranda, what is this? I just wanna fingerfuck you and lick your cunt. Do I need to take a pledge?' Jack's eyes are annoyed and for a moment Miranda's afraid that the younger woman will just walk out in frustration.

'Not everything is a bloody joke, Jack! Be serious for once! Maybe I don't want to just fuck you.'

'What the fuck are you saying?'

'Do you need me to spell it out for you, convict? I have feelings for you.' She's afraid to look up and meet Jack's eyes. Unsure of what she will find there. Amusement? Laughter? Disgust? Annoyance?

'Fine. I guess I have feelings for you too, deep inside. Whatever. Can we fuck now?'

'No! And stop behaving like a damn child.'

She doesn't know how Jack does it, but every word the other biotic utters frustrates her to no end.

'Miri, what am I supposed to say? I was hurt that you kept information from me. And I had _every_ fucking right. Cerberus took every chance for me to be normal. But we're on the same side now, right? And this shit today... I'm just glad you didn't die, okay?'

Miranda rewards her with a small smile and a kiss on her forehead. 'I'm glad you didn't die either, Jack. But we need to be honest with each other. Full disclosure.'

'Full disclosure of what? I didn't hide nothing from you! Are there other things you kept from me, cheerleader?'

Miranda shakes her head, but she can see that the other woman is not comforted by that.

'Nothing like that. It's just- We barely know each other. Maybe it's good to share some stuff about our lives.'

'Fine... Whatever. What do you want to know?'

'I want to know about you. What do you want to tell me? What did you do before we met? What do I need to know about you?'

'Fine.' Jack stands. 'But we're playing this on my terms. Everything we tell, we lose an item of clothing. I'll start. I was eight years old when I first killed someone.' She kicks off her shoes.

'God Jack-'

'-I don't need your pity, Miranda. I'm just telling you.'

Miranda nods, afraid that Jack will stop if she interrupts.

The other woman takes off her socks. 'I think I've killed hundreds of people.'

She struggles to get her harnass off with her broken arm, but eventually she manages. 'When I escaped Pragia, some batarians took me in and raped me.'

Miranda takes off her own boots. 'My father started raping me when I was fourteen. I didn't even know that it was wrong. Sometimes I came.'

'You know that doesn't mean anything?' Jack asks. 'It doesn't mean you wanted it.'

'-I don't need your pity,' Miranda repeasts back at her. 'I'm just telling you.'

'Fine.' Jack shimmies out of her pants. 'There was a guy who loved me but he got himself killed because of me.'

'My father forced me to seduce people in order to obtain financial support or intel.' She lets her cat suit slide down her body.

'I fell in love with some idiot who's supposed to be perfect but forgot she'd hidden from me that my mother is dead.' Jack's panties are kicked on the floor.

Miranda freezes, her hands drop down from her bra, which she was about to unhook. She manages to pull herself together though.

'I fell in love with some idiot who pisses on floors and thinks my ass is fat.'

'I think your ass is fucking delicious.'

Miranda starts to sob.

Apparently that makes Jack panic instantly. 'Whoa, fuck. Don't cry, cheerleader. It's okay, please stop? I'll take it back if you want, okay?'

The older woman laughs through her tears. 'I'll bloody kill you if you take it back. I'm fine. I'm just... Overwhelmed I guess. Do you mean it?'

Jack shrugs uncomfortably. 'Yeah, I guess so.'

Miranda nods. 'Good. Me too.'

 

They kiss. And they make love. On the floor. Tenderly. Jack's fingers pumping in and out of her pussy while her thumb massages Miranda's clit. She's trying her best to reciprocate, but it's so difficult to focus on Jack while the other woman makes her feel _so_ good.

'Slow down,' she whispers. 'Slow down or I'll come.'

Jack doesn't listen. 'Isn't that the whole point of this, cheerleader?'

'I want us to come together.'

Jack slows down and pulls her fingers out of Miranda. 'Why don't you come sit on my face? We can go down on each other.'

'I want to see your face when you come,' Miranda whines. She can see Jack is frustrated with the lack of action because the other biotic has brought her hand towards her own pussy and is firmly rubbing herself.

'Why don't we do it like this?' Miranda asks. She drops her own hand towards her pussy and enters herself with two fingers.

'You wanna rub one out together?'

'Yes. Shut up and show me how you make yourself come.' They are both lying on their sides on the floor, staring at each other. It thrills Miranda to see Jack's hand touch her wet naked pussy.

'You make me so horny,' she whispers. 'When you've come I'm gonna lick you and make you come in my mouth over and over and over again.'

Jack moans loudly. 'When you're done with that, I'm gonna fuck you with the strap-on.'

This time it's Miranda's turn to moan. She's frantically rubbing her clit. 'I'm close,' she warns.

'Me too.'

'You're so pretty. I love you,' Miranda whispers. She moans again. 'I'm gonna... I'm gonna come.'

She's shaking and moaning and feeling _so_ good, but she keeps her eyes open and focused on Jack's face. The other biotic's struggling to keep her eyes open as well, and she's so beautiful. Her face contorted in bliss.

'I fucking love you too,' she whispers and then she crawls in Miranda's arms, sobbing and kissing every spot of skin she can reach.

Miranda holds her tight. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ The words repeat themselves in her head. 'It's gonna be you and me against the world, cheerleader,' Jack mumbles a moment later. 'But totally worth it.'

Miranda kisses the top of her head. 'Yes. It will be.' Because everything will be worth it, as long as they can be together.

 


End file.
